


One Sentence Challenges

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [89]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Foreign Language, Gen, M/M, Mother Tongue, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfics expressed in single sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence Challenges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/gifts), [Taffia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffia/gifts), [Combination_NC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combination_NC/gifts), [goddessofcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcheese/gifts).



Nathaniel and his mabari again.

> Nathaniel hurled the stick, and Sasha rushed forward into the brushes—only to come back dragging a whole fallen branch.

Uldred/Orsino

> “The demons like pretty elves like you,” he purred.

Kithshok, Sten, all in a day's work

> “Shame about that elf,” Kithshok grunted as Sten stared up at her delicate, tricky, chewed-upon fingers cached up in the branches.

Saemus becomes viddethari and no one kills him ;;

> The boy who was once Saemus bows to Hawke in farewell, and boards his ship home.

Anders and Karl, sleeping time.

> “Stop wriggling,” Karl murmurs sleepily, tangling his arms around young Anders; it’s only when he repeats it in their shared tongue that the youth quiets, his breath evening out as he snuggles under his lover’s burgeoning beard.

Jowan/Amell

> “This is a love is stronger than blood,” Jowan breathes, biting down hard enough to break his fellow mage’s tender skin.


End file.
